1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to radio frequency (RF) testing circuitry in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simultaneous signal propagation is a requirement for many communication network operators. While the sizes of wireless communications devices decrease, the challenge of providing high performance signal propagation continues. In addition, wireless communication devices are constantly integrating additional features and capabilities. With limited real estate, designers of wireless communication devices are tasked with optimizing antenna matching and isolation to satisfy specified high performance requirements.
Enhancing device performance involves radio frequency (RF) testing which is performed to determine the RF performance of an RF communication circuit. RF test systems utilize external RF test equipment which is generally connected via coaxial cables to a test connector port coupled to the RF signal path. In conventional systems, low and high band RF testing for communication devices utilizing multiple antenna systems is performed using multiple test connectors connected to each of the multiple transceiver output ports. The use of multiple connectors corresponding to the multiple frequency bands presents a serious challenge to designers of these devices who must incorporate RF test circuitry within the already limited real estate.